the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith On TV
Harry Smith On TV is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in July 2015. Plot Harry Smith is watching episodes of the Teenswap TV show on PBC Eyeplayer while farting. Grace Smith comes upstairs, yelling at him for not flushing the toilet. He thinks about how blissful it would be to get away from his nagging parents and his goody-goody brother James Smith. Harry gets an idea...he contacts Teenswap, who offer him a place on next week's show! Much to his surprise the entire family agrees to let him go on Teenswap; if he can stay at another local teenager's house for an entire week without getting sent home, he will win two thousand pounds! A week later, Harry finds out that Mae MacDonald and William Fraser are also on the show. Harry is horrified to hear that he has to stay at Mae's house! Meanwhile Mae drives to William's house in her Pink Pile of Plastic and William arrives at Harry's house, sobbing as usual. To Harry's shock, Mae's parents have set out a huge feast of sweets, cakes, crisps and other junk food to celebrate his arrival! They are also letting him have anything he asks for, including the new Horrid Henty game Horrid Henty's Horrid Adventure. Meanwhile Mae complains about William's bedroom being scruffy and not having a TV, then his parents surprise her with tickets for the Tiddlystinks championship, causing her to scream. William is happy for once, walking to the park with Grace, James and Liam Smith. Suddenly Mae calls Harry to say she hates William's house so much she is coming home right now! To stay in the game, he distracts Mae's parents by asking them to get him Mae's old dresses from the loft. She arrives - Harry lets her know that her parents are busy, so she rages and stomps off. Later Mae's parents bring Harry a Zapper Rapper figure set and the new Murderers album. Mae starts putting will.i.steal posters up in William's bedroom and demands to go to Gobble N' Fart for dinner. Harry suddenly loses one of the Zapper Rapper figures amongst the pink clutter in Mae's bedroom. He rages and throws the dresses everywhere, then Mae's mother says "Don't be moody Mae!" Harry freezes...if he doesn't leave this girly house of horrors right now, he'll turn into Mae MacDonald! He plays the Murderers CD on her boombox at maximum volume, doing smelly farts in time to the music; her parents oddly don't mind. He then makes a mess by dipping his feet in black paint and making black footprints on the wall of a toilet room. They don't mind this either - Mae used to do this all the time when she was little. Harry collapses on the toilet. Suddenly, they get mad...their only rule is not to sit on her dad's toilet and he's broken it! He screams with joy at finally being sent home, doing a big fart for good measure. At William's house, Mae screams over his parents not letting her go to Gobble N' Fart, cooking her gross vegetables for dinner, and serving her dessert after watching The Z Factor. They can't take her constant moaning anymore and force her to leave, making William the winner! He is handed the cash prize at the end of the show, although even this doesn't stop his constant weeping. Back at his own house, Harry wants to watch Horrid Henty on TV while James is watching Fancy Hippos. They fight over the TV remote and Harry does a big fart in James' face, causing him to burst his nappy. Grace grounds him for the weekend, though he isn't too bothered - there's nothing like returning home! Music *Pop 'n' Twinbee - Opening (plays when Mae's parents greet Harry) *TwinBee Yahho! - Electric Doll Emily (plays when Mae screams at William's parents) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes